


Mortality Of The Shellf(ish)

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [52]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Drabble, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 07:09:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16990368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: "I'm telling you, Perry the Platypus, I could havedied!"





	Mortality Of The Shellf(ish)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the r/fanfiction discord's drabble night, prompt "Brush With Death".

"I'm telling you, Perry the Platypus, I could have _died_!"

From the amused huff he makes, curled against you, he's not convinced. Which is _quite_ rude of him. You'd think he'd believe you one of these days.

Absently stroking his fur, you continue. "No, _really_. There I was, well, _here_ , I was right over _here_ when it happened, writing my monologue, when a whole bucket of _shellfish_ fell out of the sky, right in front of me! I almost _died_."

He twists in your lap, eyebrow raised.

"Okay, fine," you say, giving in, "I didn't. But it was still scary."

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't _quite_ get this one in on time, alas. Then again, I only showed up to drabble night like halfway through.


End file.
